


Home

by Sataara



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, just that, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataara/pseuds/Sataara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Mark, Jack and Dan's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? Well... I don’t know where did this come from, I just love domestic fluff stuff. This is septibangiplier, so enjoy!

The light was coming from the half opened window, in the bed two bodies pressed together sharing their warmth. Mark woke up, seeing through half-lidded eyes the face of one of his lovers. Dan looked absolutely beautiful with such a calm expression being adorned by the sunlight, his naked chest was half covered by the blanket and his hair was messier than ever. Mark couldn’t stop the urge to feel him, so he touched softly his jaw line, kissing gently his forehead. Dan’s eyes fluttered open and a grin formed in his features.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Mark said, with a huge grin.

“Morning.” Dan replied, just loud enough for Mark to hear, “How are you feeling, baby girl?” He asked, touching Mark’s back.

“A little sore,” He said kissing Danny, passionately, “You?”

“Same.”

Suddenly the smell of coffee filled the room. The men smiled at each other, knowing exactly who was making it and with one more peck in the lips they got up to get ready for the day.

~~

Jack was awake before his boys, they looked adorable snuggled, resting against one another. That was a part of him that didn’t wanted to get up, but the other-and stronger-part just wanted to thank them for the amazing night that they had. Getting up carefully to not wake Mark and Danny, he went to the kitchen with an idea in mind.

The coffee was ready and now he was making the traditional american breakfast, eggs and bacon. Everything was almost ready and just as he was flipping the egg, Jack heard a pair of footsteps coming from upstairs and strong arms were placed around his waist.

“Good mornin’, Mark,” He said, feeling light kisses being placed on the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Mark replied, his hot breath giving chills down Jack’s spine.

Another pair of footsteps, a kiss on the lips and he exchanged “good morning’s” with Dan as well.

Just as Jack finished making the eggs, the three of them sat down in the kitchen island.

“Did you guys sleep well?” Jack asked, starting to eat the bacon.

“Yep,” Danny replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

“And are you alright?” The irishman asked, concerned.

“Yeah, just a little sore, but don’t worry, it was great,” Mark said with a big smile and a wink.

The three of them giggled and finished breakfast. This time they were going to the Grump Office together since Jack would be doing a collab with Mark and some episodes of Grumpcade with Dan, he was practically bouncing in place, excited to do so.

~~

After the long day, they decided to spend the rest of it watching Disney movies and singing along. Three movies later, Mark and Danny heard light snores, looking down they saw Jack fast asleep with his head in Mark’s lap and his legs on Danny’s. Smiling at each other they held hands and kept on watching and singing quietly to not bother their tired boyfriend. And they knew that no matter where they would live, if they were together it would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was really rushed, I just needed to get it out of my system. Any mistakes, please, warn me!


End file.
